In The End
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: song fic to In The End by Linkin Park. dont kill me if it sucks its my first songfic. i'll give you a cookie if you R&R for me!!!


I was thinking. I haven't written a songfic yet so I thought I might!  
  
Merlin: god help us all.  
  
Kai: I hear ya there.  
  
How can you talk you're a CAT!!! And Kai shut up!  
  
I decided to do this to In The End by Linkin Park. **big grin** I like that song!  
  
Kai: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. She's doing a Ray/ Mariah songfic to a rock song. I think I'll leave now.  
  
Merlin: wait for me!  
  
Remind me to kill them later. But anyway, I might send you a cookie if you review!!  
  
Oh, and soz to Galux Kitty if I use any of the stuff you tell me in my ficcies. I don't know what I'd do without ya!! You're my bestest bud ever!!!! This is dedicated to her.  
  
This songfic will make no sense. I just like that song and R/M. it doesn't stick to the song at all. But I still hope ya like it!  
IN THE END  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
^^This is sort in Ray's POV^^  
  
**(It starts with), One thing , I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind , I designed this rhyme, To explain in due time,**  
  
Along the cliffs outside the White Tiger village, Ray walked his head down against the wind remembering.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Lee stood there. Accusing Ray of being a traitor.  
  
"How dare you!! First, my grandfather gave you the White Tiger bitbeast then you take off not telling anyone where you were going or why!! You are a disgrace not worthy of the White Tiger!" Lee yelled as he confronted Ray in an alley in the backstreets of Hong-Kong.  
  
"Your right. I did pack up and leave. But, do you know why I left Lee? No, so how can you accuse me of things you don't understand!" Ray yelled back.  
  
Mariah stood there, torn between her older brother and team leader of Ray, her best friend and the guy she admired most.  
  
'Who do I turn to? My brother? or Ray who was always there for me?' Mariah looked between the two teens having the war of the words.  
  
~~End flashback~~  
  
'I guess it all worked out in the end. But, I still think Lee has something against me for not coming back to the village after the World Tournament. I just wasn't ready. I hope they understand that.'  
  
Ray looked out over his village. It hadn't changed much, the houses were still the same, bey dishes scattered around here and there, but.there was a tower. The tall metal tower glistened in the suns afternoon rays.  
  
"I guess it's now or never, huh Driger?" Ray took his grey beyblade out of his pocket and a small smile played across his mouth with the small green glow from his blade.  
  
"Thank you friend." Ray whispered under his breath.  
  
He jumped down the cliff he was standing on landing outside the village gates.  
  
"The time has come." He pushed the gates open to be hit with the sound of small kids laughing.  
  
"Why, hello stranger."  
  
**All I know, time is a valuable thing, Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, Watch it count down to the end of the day, The clock ticks life away,**  
  
^^Sorta Mariah's POV ^^  
  
He spun around on his heel so he was face to face with me.  
  
"Hi Mariah. It's been a while."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. He hadn't changed much in three years. His hair was still roughly the same length still wrapped up, but his clothes were sort of different. His long white pants baggy, the black shirt he wore was sleeveless and slightly tight over his chest.  
  
"You're not wrong there. Where have you been for the past three years?" he shrugged at me.  
  
"Here, there. Basically anywhere I felt like being. So what have you been doing my little mountain cat?" what Ray said sent a shiver down my spine as he softly caressed my cheek.  
  
"Take your hand off my sister!" a voice growled beside me. I instantly knew who it was. Lee.  
  
"And what if I don't want him to?" Ray looked down at me slightly surprised.  
  
"Then I'll make him."  
  
^^Normal POV^^  
  
**It's so unreal, Didn't look out below, Watch the time go right out the window, Trying to hold on , but didn't even know, Wasted it all just to, Watch you go,**  
  
Ray removed his hand from Mariah's cheek and turned to face Lee.  
  
"I gather our friendship has gone to pieces again, Lee. But, will those pieces fall into place once more?" Ray's voice was soft, just above a whisper.  
  
"Depends, on how long you are going to stay in our village this time." Lee wanted Ray to be his friend once more. But, he wasn't so sure about what Ray thought of it all.  
  
"I have come back, but I will not stay for life. There is a world to explore and that is what I want to do. If you can't accept that then I have no other choice but to leave again." His voice slightly louder.  
  
"When you leave, tell us before you do. I'd like some forewarning this time." Ray's eyes lit up.  
  
"I thought you might say that. Then I guess my place is here."  
  
**I kept everything inside and even though I tried , it all fell apart, What it meant to me , will eventually , be a memory , of a time, when I tried, so hard, And got so far,**  
  
[A.N I know I doesn't make sense just shut up. I haven't done one of these before! So if you flame me I will do as Sayain Chang does; I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!!! So nyerr!!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray sat down on the end of his bed.  
  
'Things just don't make sense Driger. One minute we're enemies and the next best-friends again. He yells at me for loving his sister he.WHAT THE!?!?!? Did I just think I loved Mariah?'  
  
'Yep.' his bitbeast replied through the mental connection.  
  
'I think I should lay down for a while. I'm thinking I love Mariah again.' Ray flopped down onto his pillow and lay there looking at the ceiling.  
  
'Maybe you do love her Ray. Ask your heart it never lies at a time like this.' His bit-beast told him.  
  
'Thanks Driger, maybe your right.'  
  
'Maybe?! I know I'm right!' Ray smiled at his bit-beasts half sarcastic comment. 'Goodnight Ray.'  
  
'Night Driger.' He replied as his bit-beast left.  
  
'Maybe I do love her. I have had strange feeling for her since the World Tournament, but does she return them?' he thought as he went to his window and looked out over the stars.  
  
**But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other side of the village, Mariah was having a similar situation with Galux.  
  
'What do you think is happening to me Galux?' the pink haired girl mentally asked.  
  
'I think you are falling in love.'  
  
'Who with Galux? Who with?' she asked again secretly knowing the answer.  
  
'You already know the answer. It is in your heart. All you have to do is give in to those feelings.'  
  
"Ray."  
  
'He is the one, my mistress.' The loving bit-beast replied.  
  
'Thank you Galux, goodnight friend.'  
  
'Night mistress.'  
  
'Oh Galux. Cut it with the mistress stuff.'  
  
'If you wish Mariah.' The bit-beast withdrew from Mariah's head.  
  
Mariah got up off her bead and walked to the window.  
  
"Do you feel the same way as I do Ray?"  
  
**One thing , I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind , I designed this rhyme, To remind myself how, I tried so hard,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray jumped out the window. It was only about a 1 metre drop so he landed silently with a practiced ease. He looked around for any sign of movement.  
  
'None, good that will make it easier.' Ray snuck around a few buildings until he reached a small trail leading up to where the White Tigers would practice during the day.  
  
He launched his blade into the makeshift dish.  
  
'At least I still have blading to take my mind off things.' He thought.  
  
**In spite of the way you were mocking me, Acting like I was part of your property, Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so (far) ,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As she looked out her window, Mariah saw something black and white disappear into the darkness of the trees.  
  
"What was that?" she asked out loud.  
  
'Why don't you find out?' her bit-beast rang through her head.  
  
"I will. But I'm taking you with me."  
  
'Wouldn't have it any other way.' Mariah changed into some dark clothes and snuck out of the house unaware of the set of dark eyes following her movements.  
  
'I was wondering if she'd sneak off to see him.' The smallest smile played across Lee's lips.  
  
**Things aren't the way they were before, You wouldn't even recognize me anymore, Not that you knew me back then, But it all comes back to me,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah creped towards where she saw who ever it was disappear. Silently as she could she walked up the thin trail towards the practice area.  
  
As she creped around the final corner sticking to the shadows, she saw him launch and re-launch his blade into the dish.  
  
Her eyes softened before she steeped out of the shadows behind him.  
  
"Mind if I join you Ray?" she said fixing her blade onto her launcher.  
  
"Not at all Mariah." He replied not needing to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"I've been thinking Ray." She started, Ray looked up at her his golden eyes shimmering in the moonlight.  
  
"So have I my mountain cat. You first."  
  
"Well.um.how do I say this?" she started to fiddle her fingers as her Galux blade spun round the dish. A short glow of encouragement came from the bit chip.  
  
**In the end, You kept everything inside and even though I tried , it all fell apart, What it meant to me , will eventually , be a memory , of a time,**  
  
"Ok I'm just going to be straight with this." Mariah said gaining courage as she spoke.  
  
"Ray, I love you."  
  
His face softened even more a large smile playing over his lips as her crossed the distance between them.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
His lips closed over hers in a passionate kiss. Mariah wrapped her arms around Ray's neck as his went around her waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Those two deserve each other. I don't know how I stayed mad at them for so long." Lee looked out the window into the clearing they were in.  
  
'Maybe, you just didn't like the fact that your sister likes him.' Galleon replied semi sarcastic.  
  
'Very funny. But you might have a point.' Lee thought if he looked deep enough into his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the clearing. Ray and Mariah still had their arms wrapped around each other in a hug.  
  
"Promise you'll never leave me again, Ray."  
  
"I promise, never to leave the love of my life alone again." He whispered into her ear sending a shive down her spine.  
  
"Thank you Ray. You don't know how long I waited to hear that."  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited to say it."  
  
**when I, I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end,**  
  
"What do you think would my brother say if he saw us like this?" Mariah asked softly after a few minutes.  
  
"Hm. Let's see, one of two things. One, I'm happy for you or Two, if you hurt her you will die."  
  
"I think I can live with both of those. What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine as long as I don't hurt you. Which I'd never do deliberately." Ray looked down at her While Mariah looked up at him.  
  
"I know."  
  
**There's only one thing you should know, I tried so hard, And got so far,**  
  
**But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter.**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did you think of it??? I know it went kinda of the subject of the song. How I managed to turn a rock song into fluffy and waffy songfic I have no idea so don't ask!!  
  
Please review it for me. there is a cookie in it for you!!!  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
V Press it !!V You know you want to. V PRESS IT!!!!V 


End file.
